Winx Club (Series)
|Row 2 title = Format |Row 2 info = Animated Series |Row 3 title = Created & Directed by |Row 3 info = Iginio Straffi |Row 4 title = Composer(s) |Row 4 info = Michele Bettali Stefano Carrara Fabrizio Castania Maurizio D'Aniello |Row 5 title = Country of Origin |Row 5 info = Italy |Row 6 title = Original language(s) |Row 6 info = Italian |Row 7 title = No. of Seasons |Row 7 info = 8 |Row 8 title = No. of Episodes |Row 8 info = 208 |Row 9 title = TV channels aired |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Spin-offs/ Web series |Row 10 info = PopPixie Winx Avatar Story World of Winx Winx Club}} This article is an overview of the series and its characters. For information about events in the series, see: Timeline (Winx Club). Winx Club is a 2004 Italian animated fantasy/adventure series created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.P.A. The series is aimed toward children between the ages of five and ten and has spawned an international franchise of toys, books, games, clothing, DVDs, and three CGI feature-length films. Synopsis Development Stages Winx Club was first created back in 2001, originally called "Magica Bloom" (Magic Bloom). The name was changed to "Winx, Solo le Fate" (Winx, Just Fairies) in 2002, and later to "The Winx", and finally changed to "Winx Club" in 2003. In the first draft of Winx Club, the girls were to be younger. Bloom, Stella, and Tecna's appearance were unchanged, however, Flora's and Musa's appearances did change. Flora was originally supposed to have light purple hair and was wearing glasses and Musa was going to have short green hair. All the fairy forms are different as well. Timeline |-|Seasons= Season 1 An ordinary girl from Planet Earth, Bloom lives a perfectly normal life in the city of Gardenia until she meets Stella, a Princess from the planet Solaria, who is in trouble. Going to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her magical powers. Stella persuades Bloom to join Alfea, the best fairy school in all the realms. In Alfea, Bloom forms Winx Club, whose members are her four friends and roommates - Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. Later, they encounter and befriend the Specialists - Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Sky, who will also become their love interests (minus Flora as hers comes in the next season.) The Winx Club members also encounter a trio of witches from Cloud Tower - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, who are known as Trix. Trix are in search of the power of the Dragon's Flame and their ruthless pursuit lead to many encounters and battles with Winx Club. Bloom also begins to learn the secrets of her planet, parents, and powers. Season 2 After their summer vacation, the Winx Club returns to Alfea to begin their second year. They meet a new fairy, Aisha, who asks for their help in rescuing her Pixie friends held hostage by Lord Darkar. Lord Darkar is actually the "Shadow Phoenix" who wants to take control of the magical realm. In order to do so, he has to find out where the Pixies' Village is in order to steal the four pieces of Codex which open the portal to the Realm of Relix, where the Ultimate Power can be found. The Trix also meets Lord Darkar and serves him. Meanwhile, Winx Club learn how to obtain their Charmix. A "new teacher" arrives in Alfea and turns Bloom into Dark Bloom to serve Lord Darkar. With Dark Bloom's help, Lord Darkar opens the portal to the Realm of Relix. All seems lost. In the last moment, Sky confesses his true feelings towards Bloom, which changes Dark Bloom back to her normal self. Bloom then heals everyone and defeats Lord Darkar. After the battle, Bloom and the others go back to Alfea and celebrate. Aisha also joins Winx Club while Stella has a big fashion deal going on. Season 3 The Winx Club begin their third year at Alfea and learn about Valtor, the new villain for Season 3. He is an evil wizard trying to destroy the Winx and conquer Magix with the Trix's help. The Winx earn a new transformation; Enchantix. With Enchantix, water stars, and fairy dust, they are able to destroy Valtor and regain peace in the Magic Dimension. Season 4 The Winx Club is back! Now they will have to reach the Believix level, a new transformation that grant the ability to make someone believe in magic. In addition, Believix also gives 3 additional wings to make the form more powerful: Speedix (speed enhancement), Zoomix (teletransportation), and Tracix (travel through time). They will also meet the Wizards of the Black Circle, a group of villains who are after the last fairy on Earth, in order to gain full power. Winx Club will have to find her protect her from the the Wizards, but they have to go unnoticed. In order to live on Earth, they will open a pet shop named Love & Pet and meet Roxy, a girl who works at the Frutti Music Bar. Soon they will find out that Roxy is the last fairy on Earth! In the process, Roxy is able to discover her powers, and believing in herself and in Winx Club, will turn into a fairy and will help Winx Club drive away the Wizards and rescue the imprisoned fairies. However, they now have to face the fairies of Earth and their Queen Morgana, who are seeking revenge on humans for not having believed in them: this has made them weaker and they have been imprisoned by the Wizards. Winx Club are forced into an uneasy alliance with the Wizards as they now race to save humanity. Will the Winx Club prevail? Season 5 The Winx Club are back. This time the Winx will have their journey underwater and will have to face a new dreadful villain, Tritannus. He was a normal triton who was mutated into a powerful monster caused by pollution. His main goal is to rule all the world by entering the Infinite Ocean! The Believix power is not strong enough underwater, as the Believix wings are useless when they become wet hence the Winx start a challenging quest to get the ancient Sirenix power and become Ocean Fairies. Wonderful sea creatures such as the Selkies will help the fairies in this “Underwater Mission”. Will the Winx manage to save the Magic Dimension? Will they prevent Tritannus from becoming the evil Emperor of the Infinite Ocean? Season 6 A new witch named Selina attends Cloud Tower. She owns an evil book called the Legendarium and through it she is able to make legends come true. The Trix take over Cloud Tower and make it fly, then order Selina to summon legendary creatures out of the Legendarium and unleash them against the schools of the Magic Dimension. Bloom leads the Winx against the witches, but the Winx, excluding Bloom, accidentally lose their powers: will the Winx manage to get their fairy powers back and save the schools of the Magic Dimension, threatened by the legendary creatures? Comedy, action, friendship, romance, in a new exciting adventure for the Winx Club fans... and everyone else! Season 7 Each fairy animal has a special talent, necessary for the balance of the Magic Universe. The Winx will discover this, while facing two new dreadful villains and getting new amazing transformations along their journey! Winx Club series 7 carries on the theme of recent Winx releases by carrying a strong environmental message. In this adventure the fairies discover the real importance of the rare Fairy Animals, which they must save from Kalshara, an evil shape-shifter and her clumsy brother, Brafilius. The theme of endangered animals recurs throughout the series as the Winx establish an Animal Rescue Park on Earth, where they look after vulnerable animals such as pandas and tigers. The girls also undertake missions in the Magic Dimension and Earth to raise public awareness about the animal cause. This builds to their final mission – to discover the ultimate power of the Fairy Animals, which can give control over all the animals of the Magic Universe. Season 8 It's the night of the shooting stars on Magix and the Winx are ready for a magic party at Alfea. But a little creature called Twinkly reaches them after a long journey, bringing an urgent message: they are the only ones who can save the stars! Following their little new friend, the Winx will set off on a cosmic adventure guided by the Lumens, creatures that generate magic stardust. Thanks to them, the six fairies will get a new amazing light-based transformation to fight against unpredictably mysterious threats that are endangering the Magic Universe. Will they beat the shadows that loom over the stars? And who is hiding behind all this? |-|Movies= Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom At Alfea College, Stella, Aisha, Flora, Musa, and Tecna all graduate and become fairy guardians of their home planets. Since the witches destroyed Bloom’s home planet, she must watch graduation from the sidelines. Daphne, Bloom’s sister, tells Bloom that there is still hope of saving their parents. Together the Winx travel to Domino to find King Oritel’s sword and revive Bloom’s birth parents and the entire planet. This is no small feat, especially with evil sorceress on their glittery heels. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Reunited with her birth parents, Oritel and Marion, Bloom discovers what it is like to live as a princess of Domino. Adding to her joy at being with her parents is the upcoming Princess Ball, which Sky has asked Bloom to attend with him! But Bloom's happiness is short lived when Sky is forbidden by his own father to escort her. Meanwhile, the evil Ancestral Witches who had once destroyed Domino join forces with the Trix - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy - to erase all positive magic from the Magic Dimension. To reverse the effects of the Witches' devastating reign of darkness, the Winx and the Specialists must travel to the cursed city of Avram and come face to face with the Trix and the Ancestral Witches. Only by defeating the witches can the Winx restore the positive magic in the entire dimension and regain their own powers. Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss The Winx Club are struggling with a terrible mystery that will make your heart beat faster! The archenemies of the Winx Club, the Trix witches, team up with the evil nymph Politea and find out that, to defeat the fairies once and for all and become invincible, it takes very little: a Pearl hidden in the Deep of the Infinite Ocean! As small as powerful, the Pearl of the Depth gives enormous powers to those who possess it. The team of Dark Magic: The Trix, Politea and Tritannus, are almost unbeatable. But none of them have come to terms with the true power of the Winx, the power of Love. Bloom is more determined than ever to get the magic Pearl before her enemies and save prince Sky, captured by the Trix and imprisoned in the Ocean. For the Winx, there is not a minute to waste: how will they stop the plans of their enemies before it is too late? The answer is not simple: with a twist, Politea is preparing to seize power all to herself, betraying allies and polluting the Oceans to regain strength and power. Get ready, the most dangerous mission of the Winx is about to begin. Characters |-|The Winx= The Winx act as the titular group of protagonists for the series. Consisting entirely of fairies attending the Alfea School for Fairies, the Winx are led by Bloom, the lead protagonist out of the group, and act as the Magic Dimension's Guardian Fairies after their heroic exploits have saved it on multiple occasions. Bloom Butterflix Dance 94.png RDudKgvbIQU.jpg As stated earlier, Bloom is the leader of the Winx Club. She is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame as well as its current Keeper. Initially, she lived under the care of her foster parents, Mike and Vanessa, until she discovered her dormant magical powers after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. After arriving at Alfea, she gradually discovered the source of her powers to be the the ancient Dragon's Flame which, while powerful, often makes her the target of various villains. She is the princess of her birth planet, Domino, and the sole survivor of its destruction at the hands of the Ancestral Witches. Her biological parents are Oritel and Marion, the king and queen of Domino respectively. Bloom also owns a blueish gray bunny named Kiko. Her bonded companions include Lockette: the Pixie of Portals, Serena: Gatekeeper of Domino's Ocean Gate, and Elas the unicorn. Her fairy pet is Belle the sheep. Lastly, Sky, the Crown Prince of Eraklyon is her fiancé. Stella Butterflix Dance 72.png ErTgA1lKjOE.jpg Stella is the Fairy of the Shining Sun. She is a talkative student who often gets average or below average grades thanks to her disdain for schoolwork, but she always pulls through with the help from her friends. She tends to be spontaneous and dislikes extensive planning, but she is able to recognize when her help is needed. Stella is also infamous among the Alfea community for blowing up the Alfea Potions Laboratory during her first year, which led to her expulsion. She is the sole princess of the planet Solaria, making her the daughter of its king, Radius and former queen, Luna. Her bonded companions include Amore: the Pixie of Love, Illiris: Gatekeeper of the Solarian Ocean Gate, and Shiny the Shinygreed. Her fairy pet is Ginger the poodle. Brandon, Prince Sky's loyal squire, is Stella's fiancé. Flora Butterflix Dance 88.png AFM0N8QAw2E.jpg Flora is the Fairy of Nature. She is a very kind-hearted and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life. This passion of hers causes her room to resemble a greenhouse often and has allowed her to understand the voice of nature itself. Happy and introverted, she is always a sweet, loyal friend that does not believe in hurting others or the environment, especially as the latter case has been shown to bring her physical harm in later seasons. Flora comes from the planet Linphea. Her bonded companions include Chatta: the Pixie of Gossip, Desiryee: Gatekeeper of Linphea's Ocean Gate, and Amarok the Magiwolf. Her fairy pet is Coco the cat. Her boyfriend is Helia, grandson (or nephew) to the Red Fountain headmaster, Saladin. Musa Butterflix Dance 102.png I3J61MTlLi4.jpg Musa is the Fairy of Music and, as such, loves all forms of music, especially classical. Although she tries to put up a tough front by isolating herself or by acting either pessimistic, snarky or more tough, Musa is a very loyal and caring friend. She is also very emotionally vulnerable, which she tried to hide with a tough exterior until softening thanks to the presence of her friends. However, despite the support she got from her friends and boyfriend, Riven, she still remains somewhat insecure. Musa hails from the planet Melody. Her bonded companions include Tune: the Pixie of Manners—later replaced by Cherie: the Pixie of Weather—Sonna: Gatekeeper of Melody's Ocean Gate, and Critty the Quillcat. Her fairy pet is Pepe the bear. Riven was her boyfriend for most of the series until their recent breakup in Season 6. Tecna Butterflix Dance 112.png -EJ4t1XMxSE.jpg Tecna is the Fairy of Technology. She is always logical and rational, and initially had trouble expressing her emotions. As such, she speaks in a technical, matter-of-fact manner, which is reflective of her extreme intellect, especially concerning technology and mathematics. She also enjoys playing video games. Though she may act cold and rational at times, Tecna always tries to do the right thing for the sake of those around her. Tecna comes from the planet Zenith. Her bonded companions include Digit: Pixie of Nanotechnology—later replaced by Caramel: Pixie of Super Strength—Lithia: Gatekeeper of Zenith's Ocean Gate, and Flitter the Techsquirrel. Her fairy pet is Chicko, the chick. Her boyfriend is Timmy. Aisha Butterflix Dance 38.png XvEn1Kdd9yg.jpg Aisha is the Fairy of Waves with her primary source of power being Morphix. Debuting in Season 2, Aisha meets the Winx Club when she needs their help in rescuing the pixies from the current antagonist, Lord Darkar. She is very athletic and has a love of all sports. As such, Aisha is the most physical of the Winx and her skills even match those of the Specialists, who are trained to be more physically adept at fighting and other things. She is also emotionally vulnerable due to her upbringing, which has also made her into more of a skeptic compared to the other Winx girls. Aisha also sometimes acts as either the group's leader whenever Bloom is away or co-leader directly under Bloom. She is the sole princess of Andros, making her the daughter of its king, Teredor, and queen, Niobe. Her bonded companions include Piff: the Pixie of Sweet Dreams, Lemmy: Gatekeeper of Andros' Ocean Gate, and Squonk the Cry-Cry. Her fairy pet is Milly the rabbit. Initially, Aisha was betrothed to Nabu, but her current boyfriend is Nex. Roxy Roxy is the Fairy of Animals who was also the Last Fairy on Earth, a status that causes her to meet the Winx due to their mission in Season 4. She lived in Gardenia for much of her life with her father, Klaus, and dog, Artu. She also helped her father run the Frutti Music Bar by working as its only waitress. Roxy is very headstrong and outgoing. Much of her initial appearance revolved around her adamantly trying to maintain her normal life as a normal teen girl but, after seeing how much the Winx helped her in uncovering her fairy heritage, came to accept and embrace that side of herself. Tying back to her powers, Roxy also holds a fondness for animals, as she often used an abandoned storehouse to shelter abandoned animals she would find all across the city to take care of them. By the end of her debut season, it is later revealed that her mother is Morgana, Queen of the Earth Fairies, making her the Crown Princess. |-|The Specialists= The Specialists are a group of students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea known as the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. Several Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls. Sky The Crown Prince and sole heir to the throne of his homeworld of Eraklyon. Sky often feels stifled by his position as it tends to force him into sacrificing his own personal happiness and freedom with constant royal training. Despite this though, he has a strong sense of duty to his people, so he endures whatever he dislikes or even causes him great distress so long as it means he will become a suitable ruler in the future. He also acts as the leader of his squad of Specialists. Sky was once engaged to Diaspro, the princess of a nearby kingdom, purely to ensure the prosperity of Eraklyon, but he later broke off the engagement due to his relationship with Bloom, to whom he is currently engaged. Brandon Sky's squire and best friend, a great swordsman and ladies' man. Much like Stella, Brandon can be self-centered, silly and easy-going, but remains loyal and protective when it comes to his friends and loved ones. However, unlike Stella, Brandon maintains good grades at Red Fountain and is even one of the top students in his class next to Sky. In earlier seasons, Brandon acts as a serial flirt and jokester, constantly trying to woo as many girls as he can, until he and Stella formed a relationship together. Ever since then, he has remained fiercely loyal to Stella, renouncing his flirtatious ways, and has become more serious. Currently, he and Stella are engaged. Timmy Acting as the group strategist, Timmy tends to act like a geek sometimes, as his fondness for technology and robotics stems from him being from a long line of scientists. Timmy can be bashful and chicken-hearted but also level-headed and resourceful, which has helped him maintain his status as the brains of his squad of Specialists. In more recent seasons, he has become much braver and more involved in battles, where he showcases his skills as the group's marksman. He is also Tecna's boyfriend. Riven The stubborn maverick of the group who carries himself as a lone wolf. With a knack for sports and combat coupled with his overly competitive personality, Riven sees himself as Sky's rival and often tries to outdo the prince to prove himself as a more capable leader for his squad of Specialists. He is very prideful of his skills and pragmatism, and is quicker to anger and confrontation than his fellow Specialists; opting to "punch first and ask questions later." Though he settles down as the series progresses, Riven's confrontational attitude is still at the forefront of his character. Riven is, by definition, a chauvinist, due to his initial hostility and mistrust towards women as a result of his mother abandoning him when he was a child and later manipulation at the hands of villainesses like Darcy and Mandragora. Despite this, he learns to trust women more, made evident by his friendship with the Winx and his relationship with Musa, but his personality still proved troublesome with the latter. His relationship with Musa was very on-and-off until it led to a more permanent breakup in Season 6, which also resulted in Riven quitting the Specialists and leaving to better himself. Helia The most mature of the group, Helia showcases many talents like his affinity for the arts and his skills as a great pilot. He is the grandson (or nephew) of Saladin, the Headmaster of Red Fountain, but despite this, Helia originally dropped out of Red Fountain a year before his debut to pursue the arts. He later returns by Season 2, believing that his initial leave was a simple act of rebellion. Helia is also a pacifist; preferring to restrain his enemies over hurting them, which can be seen with his choice of weapon, the Laser String Glove. He is a notable romantic, spending his free time dabbling in art and poetry, and is typically not shy about being direct with his opinions. However, he tends to only speak when he feels it is necessary, so he is usually portrayed as quiet. He is also Flora's boyfriend. Nabu Only son to the wealthiest family on Andros, Nabu was initially engaged to Aisha as part of an arrangement made by his parents, the king and queen without his knowledge. This prompted him to run away from home to Magix to see what his new fiancée would be like under the alias "Ophir" until he was caught by her and her friends. Eventually, Nabu fell for Aisha and the two dated for awhile until Nabu proposed in Season 4. Nabu is a kind-hearted young wizard with a wide array of magical skills that range from invisibility to teleportation. Fun-loving and headstrong, Nabu displays a friendly, laid-back attitude which stems from his desire to enjoy his newfound freedom due to spending most of his childhood isolated from society. He is also a quick thinker, which helps him adapt to his constantly-changing environments, both in and out of battle. Patient, honest and kind, Nabu enjoys acting as a mediator for his friends, which helped him form an especially strong friendship with Riven, who is arguably the most difficult person to get along with out of the group. However, Nabu can also be reckless, as showcased by his running away from home upon hearing of his arranged marriage, and confrontational as, once he gets into a battle, he will not let up until he is either knocked out or his enemy is either defeated or has fled. Unfortunately, Nabu's life was cut short when he sacrificed himself to save his friends and the Earth Fairies from the Wizards of the Black Circle. By Season 5, it is made clear that Nabu has died. |-|The Paladins= The Paladins are a group of warriors who specialize in handling magic weapons similarly to the Specialists. As of Season 6, only two paladins were introduced; both of which became Daphne and Aisha's respective love interests. Thoren A paladin who wields the Earthquake Hammer, Thoren is Sky's estranged cousin. Unlike Sky, Thoren is more gentle and passive. Initially more skittish, Thoren was scared by many things as a child, which unfortunately led to an incident that caused Sky to believe he had abandoned him during an ambush that later acted as fuel for Sky's animosity towards him. Thoren, on the other hand, was jealous of Sky for his more daring heroism, which caused him to view himself as a coward. As a result, Thoren wishes to be helpful and as he often tries to help people with their issues even when he barely knows them, like in the case of the Winx throughout Season 6. Thoren also forms a relationship with Daphne, Crown Princess of Domino and Bloom's elder sister. Despite only knowing her for what seemed like a short time, he and Daphne are wed by the Season 6 finale. Nex A paladin who wields the Halberd of the Wind, Nex is Thoren's closest friend. Hot-headed and arrogant, Nex tends to act like a showboat and a flirt. He is easily agitated by those who appear more skillful than him and will often try to show them up to prove his own worth to those around him. As such, Nex appears like he is always looking for contests of skill, which can make him seem immature for his age, even more so when it comes to girls as most of his initial interactions with the Winx consisted of him trying to show off in attempts to flirt with them. Despite his typically negative personality traits, Nex can also be courageous and caring when the time calls for it, even to those who do not like him. He is also fun-loving as he genuinely enjoys a challenge and does not let himself get needlessly upset when he loses friendly competitions, as he may even compliment whoever beat him. He can also be rather shy when it comes to girls as seen when he falls for and later begins dating Aisha as he often stutters around her and tries to pick himself up when he speaks his earnest feelings without meaning to. |-|Antagonists= The Trix As the most recurring villains in the series, this trio of witches is considered to be its main antagonists. Consisting of three sisters, Icy, Darcy and Stormy, the Trix were initially senior witches who all attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches and acted more as rivals to the Winx before graduating to full-on villainy during the latter half of Season 1. Since then, the Trix have gone on to aid or even be aided by a majority of the series' other antagonists such as Darkar, Valtor, Tritannus, Selina and even Brafilius. The Trix act as the main antagonists of Seasons 1 and 6, and are minor antagonists for Seasons 2, 3, 5, and the last few episodes of Season 7. Currently, they have been imprisoned within Limbo, a realm located "outside of time." Lord Darkar Lord Darkar acts as the main antagonist of Season 2. Also known as the Shadow Phoenix, a being created as the evil opposite to the Great Dragon, Darkar strives to obtain the complete Codex as it would allow him entrance into the fabled realm of Relix where the Ultimate Power is held. After releasing the Trix from the Fortress of Light, he has the witch trio collect the Codex for him, causing him to eventually set his sights on Bloom, whose status as current Keeper of the Dragon Flame made her the final key in obtaining the Ultimate Power. Unfortunately for him, however, his plans are foiled at the very last moment and he is destroyed in a powerful convergence by the Winx. Valtor Valtor is the main antagonist of Season 3. Born as a creation of the Ancestral Witches from a corrupted spark of the Dragon Flame, Valtor was trained by them to become the most devastating wizard to exist. Prior to the events of the series, Valtor aids in the destruction of Domino but is defeated by its rulers, Oritel and Marion, and hauled off to the Omega Dimension to spend eternity frozen in ice. However, he is released prematurely by the Trix, who were also banished to Omega and, from there, Valtor begins to exact his revenge and conquer the Magic Dimension. With the Trix as his allies (or underlings with how he treated them), Valtor went on to pilfer numerous realms of their strongest spells, tomes and magical artifacts, growing in strength as a result. All the while, Valtor planned to exact his revenge on Bloom for being the sole surviving offspring of the two who defeated him and sought to make her life, as well as the lives of the Winx, miserable before crushing them himself. He is ultimately defeated by Bloom by having his own spark of the Dragon Flame snuffed out by her. Wizards of the Black Circle The Wizards of the Black Circle, also known as the Fairy Hunters, are main antagonists of Season 4 and consist of four wizards named Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos and Duman. Unlike other antagonists that have appeared in the series, the Wizards of the Black Circle have long since achieved their goal in dominating the Earth Fairies; wiping them out in an event known as the Great Fairy Hunt, and have stripped the Earth of its magic in the process. By Season 4, the Wizards have realized they have made a grave mistake in their plans as there still exists one last Earth Fairy. Initially, they mistake the Last Earth Fairy to be Bloom, unaware of her true origins until their ambush fails, and move on to hunting down Roxy once they realize it is her. They spend the season trying to clip Roxy of her wings to ensure their dominance but later go into hiding once the Earth Fairies are freed from the imprisonment they put them under. By the end of the season, Duman is slain by Nabu and the three remaining wizards are frozen during a battle against the Winx, Roxy and Nebula before falling into the bottommost crevice within Omega. Tritannus Tritannus is the main antagonist of Season 5. As one of the twin princes to the Triton Throne of Andros, Tritannus always felt resentment and jealousy toward Nereus, his better-loved brother. His sour attitude ultimately ends up helping Nereus be crowned by their father, Triton King Neptune, which pushes Tritannus over the edge, prompting him to attack his family on the day of Nereus' coronation in the hopes of killing both him and Neptune so he could take the throne for himself. However, he is quickly subdued, unmasked and disowned before being taken to the Prison of Andros as per his father's orders. While in prison, he meets the infamous Trix, escapes with them and learns that he can absorb and convert pollution into powerful dark magic. With his newfound powers and companions (one of which he ends up dating), Tritannus steals the power of the Guardian Selkies to open an Ocean Gate into the Infinite Ocean where the Emperor's Throne lies. In his attempts to activate it and become Emperor of All Oceans, Tritannus captures and tortures Daphne, bestowing her Sirenix powers to the Trix, and tries stealing the seals of the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean; all of which backfires horribly, resulting in his defeat and later banishment to Oblivion. Selina Selina is the minor antagonist of Season 6. She happens to be a childhood friend of Bloom's (possibly her only friend) and initially trained under Eldora, the Fairy Godmother, to become a fairy herself. Together, they discovered the Legendarium, a book capable of bringing the legends contained in it to life. Additionally, an evil wizard by the name of Acheron was trapped in it. Selina, coaxed by Acheron's promises of power, became a witch after accepting his offer. Christened as the Witch of Snakes, Selina ran off from Gardenia to one day free her new master from within the Legendarium. To make this a reality, Selina enrolls herself into Cloud Tower and takes the Trix's invasion as an opportunity to directly work under them in exchange for whatever power they could acquire. By the end of the season, after she is discarded by Acheron, Selina renounces her evil ways, returns to Eldora's side and becomes a fairy once more. Acheron Acheron is the other main antagonist of Season 6. He is a wizard who created the Legendarium but became trapped in it. One day, he convinces Selina to work for him by telling her that if she frees him he would give her great powers. He is freed at the end of the season but is defeated by Bloom. Kalshara Kalshara is one of the main antagonists of Season 7. She is the sister of Brafilius and has the ability to shape shift at will. At the end of the season, Kalshara dies by falling into a bottomless pit in the Magix Underground World. Brafilius Brafilius is one of the main villains of Season 7. He is the brother of Kalshara and is clumsy. At the end of the season, Brafilius befriends the animals of the Magix Underground World. Details About the Show On September 2, 2010, Nickelodeon announced it had acquired the rights to the animated series Winx Club for broadcast on the flagship American channel and several of its international channels. The channel plans to coproduce the fifth and sixth seasons of the series, and has also gained the rights to air the existing episodes of the TV series and two theatrical films. On June 27, the first of four one-hour specials, created to summarize the first two seasons, aired, with the second set to air on August 1. Season three will air in full when the specials finish, with season four sometime after. Both the specials and the full seasons will feature a new voice cast and a revamped animation style, a bit different from the original. In 2011, Nickelodeon aired four one-hour specials that summarize seasons one and two, as well as seasons three and four in full. The first special aired June 27, the second special on August 1, and the third special on September 18, and the fourth and final special aired on October 16. Beginning in November, Nickelodeon aired Season 3, when it aired from that point Season 3 aired every weekday. They also co-produced the fifth season and will co-produce the upcoming sixth season. In the United States, Rainbow has revoked the distribution rights for the entire series from 4Kids, and was seeking for a new partner. On September 2, 2010, Nickelodeon announced through a press release that they will be co-producing Seasons 5 and 6 of Winx Club. In early January 2011, it was announced that Keke Palmer will be playing the voice of Aisha (Layla). In late March 2011, Molly C. Quinn announced she will be voicing Bloom. Josh Keaton announced that he will voice Valtor in Season 3. Ariana Grande announced on May 22 via Twitter that she will be voicing Princess Diaspro, a minor villain, in the new dub. Romi Dames also announced that she will voice Musa. Elizabeth Gillies will play Daphne and Matt Shively will play Sky. The first special's broadcast revealed that Amy Gross is voicing Stella, Alejandra Reynoso is voicing Flora, and Morgan Decker is voicing Tecna. The US premiere of the fourth season of the series aired in May 2012 on Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon released the first of four one-hour specials summarizing the first two seasons, featuring redrawn animation, on June 27, covering the first half of the first season. The second aired on August 1 and was entitled, "Revenge of the Trix." The third aired on September 18th, and is entitled, "The Battle for Magix." The fourth and final special aired on October 16th, and is entitled "The Shadow Phoenix". This special marked the first appearances of Darkar, Aisha (Layla), the Pixies, and Helia. Beginning this November, Nickelodeon will air Season 3 in full every weekday from when it airs, it's possible they may air the Rai English dub. Beginning this November, Nickelodeon will air Season 3 in full every weekday starting November 14. In Italy the four specials were broadcast on Rai Due as well as rearing Season 3 & 4. The first special premiered on Monday November 21 on Rai Due. Broadcast History In Italy, where the series was created, it has been broadcast on Rai Due since January 28, 2004. In America, it was licensed and dubbed into English by 4Kids Entertainment and was broadcast on 4Kids TV (formerly FoxBox) beginning on June 19, 2004, with a preview episode airing on May 22, 2004. 4Kids TV continued its initial run until September 22, 2007. On April 12, 2008, Winx Club was rerun on 4Kids TV and then on July 18, 2009, reruns of Winx Club then aired on the CW4kids until July 10, 2010. Cartoon Network aired Winx Club in 2005 on their afternoon block Miguzi. After 4Kids' license for the series was relinquished, Nickelodeon acquired the rights to the franchise and was producing a new English dub in Hollywood. Nickelodeon aired the Winx Club as of June 27, 2011, beginning with four-one hour specials summarizing seasons one and two. In 2014, it was announced that the partnership between Rainbow S.r.l. and Nickelodeon will not be renewed and that Nickelodeon will no longer co-produce Winx Club. Season 7 is produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and co-produced by RaiFiction. Another English dub produced by Cinélume in association with Rai Due has been broadcast in Singapore, Season 4 in Australia, and is featured as an alternate English language track on several European and Latin America DVD releases. Other Media Publications In America there are two ongoing monthly comic books in publication. One is a Winx Club comic book, although its storyline is generally not related to that of the animated series. The other is Pixie, a spin-off of the Winx Club comic book centered around the pixies. A CGI feature film, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, was announced in late 2006, and released in America on 30 November 2007. It was released on 20 November 2008 in Singapore. The plot of the film revolves around Bloom's origins, and takes place after the events of the third season. The official website for the film covers several markets, with release dates and other information. At the Licensing Expo 2008 in New York, Rainbow announced the production of a second film, slated to premiere in 2010. It was later announced in spring 2010 that it would be titled Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure and it would be Americas first 3D movie, with a release date of October 29. A 10 minute promo reel will be shown at the Giffoni Film Festival in July. Theater In September 2005, the "Winx Power" musical show began in America. After a successful tour in Italy, it also expanded to Belgium and the Netherlands, before expanding to Portugal in 2009. November 2008 also saw the launch of "Winx On Ice", an ice show starring Carolina Kostner. Video Games Winx Club games have been released for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Wii, and Microsoft Windows. Most of the Winx Club games are published by Konami; Winx Club: Believix in You was published by Namco Bandai Games. There are currently many video games based on Winx Club: *''Winx Club'' (Windows, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance) *''Winx Club: Quest for the Codex'' (Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance) *''Winx Club: Join the Club'' (PlayStation Portable) *''Winx Studio'' (Windows) *''Winx Club: Mission Enchantix'' (Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club: Secret Diary 2009'' (Nintendo DS) *''Dance Dance Revolution: Winx Club'' (Wii) *''Winx Club: Your Magic Universe'' (Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club: Believix in You'' (Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club: Love & Pet'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Rockstars'' (Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club: Magical Fairy Party'' (Nintendo 3DS) *''Winx Club Card Game'' (iOS) *''Winx Party (iOS) *Winx Club: Puzzle Pets'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Memory Game '' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Bubble Winx '' (iOS) *''Winx Card Jigsaw '' (iOS) *''Winx Sirenix Magic Oceans'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Winx Fairy School'' (iOS) *''Winx Regal Fairy Story'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Saving Alfea'' (Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club - Mythix Fashion Wings'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures'' (iOS) Merchandise In Europe, Italian candy manufacturer Ferrero began to distribute plastic Winx figurines as prizes inside their Kinder Surprise chocolate eggs. In the United States, 4Kids Entertainment held the licensing rights to the series until their license expired in 2007. In Singapore, bags, clothing and similar items are available. The Winx Club dolls are the "third most popular dolls in the world" and merchandise sales are over 1 billion euros per year as of 2007. DVD Collection In Italy, Mondo Home Entertainment released the first two seasons with both Italian and English audio tracks, the English audio being Cinélume's dub. In 2007, 01 Distribution released the third season on DVD, but these discs contained the Italian audio only. Later, 01 Distribution re-released the first and second season on DVD without the English soundtrack. Tridimensional also released the first three seasons of the show on Italian newsstands along with the Winx Club magazine. These releases contained the original English, Italian, and French audio. The third season release contained Dutch audio as well, and the fourth season contained only Italian audio. Box sets of all four seasons were released by Tridimensional with the same amount of volumes and content that were released separately on newsstands. In North America, the entire first season of the Winx Club, first released on 12 July 2005, was available as a five-disc collection until 2008. The first DVD of the second season, "Layla and the Pixies", was released in 2007, and the second volume, "Battle for the Codex", came out in September 2007, and both are still available. The first DVD of the third season, "The Princess Ball", was released on 27 January 2009,neededhowever, the release of the other half, Fire & Flame, has been indefinitely suspended due to the US licensing situation (see Future above). In Singapore, Turkey, and Hungary, the third season (as well as the first two) was released with unedited English audio (Cinélume's dub) in four and six volumes respectively; the latter containing Italian audio as well. Also, the fourth season is available in Turkey with English audio spanning six volumes. In Brazil, the first two seasons were released with unedited English subtitles and audio in sixteen volumes. Trivia *According to Iginio Straffi, some aspects of Winx Club were inspired by Sailor Moon, including the transformations and Stella's appearance and personality being similar to Tsukino Usagi/Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon and the series having Anime-influence animation. *According to Iginio Straffi, Winx Club was also partly inspired by the Harry Potter series, including the magic schools. *Even though Winx Club started in 2004, most copyright dates in copyright notices start with 2003. This is due to the franchise's production having started in 2003, and released in 2004. *On February 2, 2018, Winx Club was mentioned on Season 34, Episode 105 of "Jeopardy!". The category was "Join the TV Club" and the answer was "Tinker Bell would feel right at home with Bloom, Flora & company in Winx Club, a group of these beings", and the correct question was "What are fairies?" *In a 2017 interview, Iginio Straffi stated that each Winx Club season is unique and has a theme related to it. As the entire Winx story arch is so rich, but at the same time, it's original and new. They have to update it every season, as it is a completely new story. Trailers and Promos |-|Development Stages= Winx Club - Magic Bloom 2001 |-|Seasons= Winx Club official trailer second series Winx Club Season 3 Official Nick Trailer 2011! Winx Club Season 4 Trailer Winx 5 - Trailer Winx Club - Season 5 (Official) Trailer 2 Winx 6 - Trailer Winx Club - Season 7 - Official Trailer |-|Movies= Winx Club The movie premiere Trailer Winx Club Magical Adventure 3D trailer English Winx Club - The Mystery of the Abyss - Official Trailer of the Movie Logos Winx Club 1.png|Original logo/Logo in Season 1 Winx Club 2 - 3.png|Logo in Seasons 2 and 3 M01.png|Logo in Movie 1 Winx Club 4.png|Logo in Season 4 M02.png|Logo in Movie 2 Winx Club Specials.png|Logo in the Specials Winx Club 5.png|Logo in Season 5 M03.png|Logo in Movie 3 Winx Club 6.png|Logo in Season 6 Winx Club 7.png|Logo in Season 7 Winx Club 8.png|Logo in Season 8 External Links *Official English Winx Club Site *Official Italian Winx Club Site *Official English YouTube Channel *Official Italian Youtube Channel *Official Facebook Page *Official Instagram Page Category:Animated Series Category:Movies Category:Comics Category:Media Category:Television Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:DuArt Film and Video